Becky
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Jason remembers a lost loved one.


BECKY

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I always thought it strange that Jason was so interested in becoming a Ranger in "Day of the Dumpster" and this is my take on why. Takes place in the future and is merely a JasonTommy friendship. I'm not into slash. Jason and Tommy belong to Haim Saban and Fox Kids. Becky is all mine.

SPECIAL THANKS

SilverRider who suggested I flesh out the story. Thank you! P.S. Please send in a new review on what you think of the updated version.

INTRODUCTION

Jason remembers a loved one lost.

Jason Scott knelt down at the grave and placed the flowers in front of the headstone. REBECCA KERRY SCOTT 1979-1991. BELOVED DAUGHTER AND SISTER. MISSED BY ALL, it read. His mind flashed back to 1993 when he and his friends had been teleported to the Command Center and been told their destiny as Power Rangers. Zordon had known. He had to have known. Why else would he pick **that** year to make them all Rangers? True, Rita had just been released from her dumpster and he had to move quickly, but the truth was Jason had been slowly falling apart for the past two years. Ever since he had seen that strange creature kill his younger sister, Becky. Looking back, Jason realized now that it had been a monster similar to Rita's, though it wasn't hers. Jason sighed. Becoming a Ranger had probably been the best thing that had ever happened to him. It had given him a renewed purpose in life. A reason to live again. Oh, he hadn't been suicidal, but ever since 1991, he had been merely existing. A snapping twig startled the former Ranger out of his reverie and stood up, then turned around.

"Tommy," he said in surprise.

"What are you doing here, bro?" Tommy Oliver queried.

"Visiting. I hadn't been here in a while," Jason replied. Tommy stepped forward so that he was standing beside his old friend. Seeing the name on the grave, he gave him a puzzled look.

"My sister," Jason explained.

"I...didn't know you had a sister," Tommy said in surprise. The former Red Ranger closed his eyes as his mind drifted back. _The creature cackled in delight as it lifted the twelve-year old girl into the sky. Then, he squeezed._

_"Becky! No!" fourteen-year old Jason Scott shouted._ He reopened his eyes and Tommy could see the deep pain.

"She was killed by a monster in 1991. I don't know who it worked for. But by the Zordon teleported us all to Command Center, I was basically falling apart. No one saw it, but I was," Jason told him thickly. Something wet touched his eyelids and he could tell he was beginning to cry.

"I'm sorry," Tommy murmured.

"I just kept thinking---I could've done something. I **should**'**ve** done something," Jason growled, swiping away the tears.

"Jase, you were a kid. And you had never seen a monster before," Tommy pointed out.

"I have to admit, becoming a Ranger helped me to heal. In a way, I guess I was getting justice for Becky. As well as trying to prove myself again," Jason admitted.

"Is that why you took it so hard when you couldn't get the Green Candle?" Tommy asked gently.

"Yeah. I had failed again," Jason muttered darkly, lowering his eyes in shame.

"You didn't fail, man. If it hadn't been for you, Goldar would've killed me," Tommy reminded him. His friend looked back up.

"Yeah, I know. But...still. I was the leader. It was like---it was like Becky all over again!" he burst out, running his fingers through his hair.

"Jase---" the other man attempted to intervene. The former Red Ranger sighed.

"You becoming the White Ranger made up for it. You were leading the team, which was great. And by the time the Peace Conference rolled around, my spirits were better. I wasn't so depressed. I felt like I had paid my debt. You know? So I felt good in leaving, especially with Rocky there," Jason explained.

"And when you became the Gold Ranger? I mean, I **did** kind of sense you were down about something, but..." Tommy trailed off.

"Becky. Yeah, I was falling back into that slump. The nightmares were coming back, and once again, Zordon pulled me out," Jason said with a soft smile. Thank God for Zordon. Yeah, Tommy had recruited him, but it was being near his old mentor that had really helped.

"It was good...being a Ranger. I always knew she was proud of me. And then when you called me in for one final battle with every known Red Ranger in existence...I couldn't resist. I was just starting to miss her again. Starting to think that there was something I could've done," he continued.

"Jason, you know it wasn't your fault," Tommy said.

"Yeah. I know," Jason responded. They fell silent for a while.

"Come on. Let's get back," Tommy suggested.

"Yeah. Sure," Jason agreed. With that, the two walked out. If they had looked back, they would've seen a twelve-year old girl with long, black hair watching them.

"Farewell, boys. And may the Power always protect you both," Becky Scott whispered.

THE END


End file.
